Rachel
Rachel Rachel is a newer main character in the pivot zombie series, being introduced in the ninth episode. She was found alone in a sporting store in the south of Coalworth when the group stopped there to find shelter for the night. Rachel wanted to join the group; after being alone for two weeks, she'd forgotten how good it was to be around people and she believes that they are stronger if they stick together. Rachel is trusted by the rest of the group after being with them for the last five episodes, but she aims to perhaps gain more of a leadership role through time. She is on good terms with everyone in the group and will follow Vince's orders. Personality Rachel has a complex personality that has multiple ways of presenting itself and could even be described as inconsistent. She likes to be in charge but is also happy to follow orders if she thinks the person giving them is a credible leader. She has a caring and compassionate side for those she feels are vulnerable, especially if they are her friends. However Rachel can quickly build up a hatred for someone and hold grudges, much like Vince does. She is certainly one of the more willing members to fight in the group, probably more so than Mark, Jane and maybe even David. She didn't think much of The Survivors when she first joined them but after Vendetta (Episode 12) when they risked their lives to save her, she is keen to stick with them for a long time. Appearance and Equipment Rachel is a young stickwoman of Aztec Gold colour. She is of a slimmer build than Jane and is slightly toned due to a past interest in sports. She has shoulder length wavy hair that she prefers to tie up, as to not let it get in her way. She wears a dark red padded coat. Rachel's favourite kind of firearms are pistols, which she is seen using most frequently in the series. She does however want Vince to teach her how to shoot a rifle when they have the time. This comes true in Divided (Episode 14). Relationships Notable quotes * "Yesterday reminded me how good it is to be around people. And if we stick together, we're safer." - Rachel telling Vince the reason why she wanted to join the group in Stricken (Episode 10). Kills * 2 Zombies (on screen) Trivia * Was revealed in a sneak peek in a character descriptions video before she made her first appearance in Conflict (Episode 9) * She and Sarah had the same age. Furthermore, Sarah was designed to have the same hairstyle (a ponytail) as Rachel's. However, it was scrapped for unknown reasons and Rachel showed up with this hairstyle instead in Conflict (Episode 9).She had the same hairstyle as C.C.R Cropford Warrant Officer. * She is the second shortest person in the Survivors. * She is the second youngest person to join the survivors first being rob. Category:Characters Category:Civilians